Licht
by NiimuraYume
Summary: AU. Aya's sister (not Aya-chan :)) goes to a swiss school to be apart from her brother. THen a terrible accident happens. (I think you all know which one:( ) and her life changes completely. WARNINGS: Incest and probably Yaoi in later parts


This is AU. Aya-chan has never been. Instead Kiki takes her place. She's… but read for yourself J

Weiß Kreuz

By White Angel

Licht

Kiki arrived at her new home.

/Home, right./

That was not her home. Home was where Ran was. Ran was not there. She was alone. For the first time in her life she was totally alone. She was a stranger in a foreign country.

"This is your room." A fairly young, female teacher explained as she stood in front of the wooden door that looked like all the other doors along the hallway. "But I have to warn you… Gill, your roommate, she is… strange. Be careful around her."

Kiki nodded and entered, hoping for the woman with her high-pitched, annoying voice to just go away. She didn't need that kind of fake friendliness.

She didn't need friends.

She only needed Ran.

But Ran was not there.

She was alone.

Upon entering she took in the small room, wooden furniture and white walls. There were two beds, one occupied by a black haired girl. She wore torn jeans and a pullover with stains of worn out clothes, all in black, staring a the ceiling. 

Kiki stared at her for long seconds, contemplating on addressing her but deciding against it. 

Instead she went over to the empty bed and started to unpack. She didn't have much with her, sure she only needed the few things that fitted into a bag and a knapsack.

When she reached the bottom she took a cautious glance at the other girl before taking her most precious belongings out of her knapsack, hurriedly shoving them into the top drawer. Before closing the drawer she took a long, hard look at her two daggers, those with the engravings of dragons and ornaments Ran had given her to her last birthday.

She sighed and turned back to her bed, shoving the bag and knapsack under it when a scent stung in her nose. Upon turning she found her roommate smoking, still ignoring her.

"That's against the rules, you know?" she said and for the first time the blackhead looked at her.

Her green eyes bore into Kiki, as if trying to kill her with that look alone.

There was a challenge in those eyes, daring her to say something, anything to her ever again.

Kiki dismissed it, knowing she could well defend herself if necessary. 

"What's your name?"

A long silence stretched between them before she got her answer: "Gill." Her voice was clear and cold. She didn't care.

Kiki went back to ignoring her. She didn't need friends. She didn't want to make friends. She was a loner. Had always been.

She flopped onto her bed, remembering:

/We send you to a school in Switzerland. You'll like it there…/

Kiki shook her head clear, trying to silence the voice of her mother inside her head.

/It's best for you…/

No. They only wanted to get her away from Ran. 

/But why? Otusan! Okasan! I don't understand!/

Kiki suppressed the urge to cry, knowing he wouldn't want her to. If only Ran was here. She could still hear his voice softly whispering into her ear, his breath on her skin, his lips on hers… but he was not there with her. She was alone.

She curled into a ball, waiting for sleep to claim her.

When she woke up she was alone. No warm body against her own, cradling her protectively against a broad chest. She was cold. 

A shiver ran down her spine and she got up, finding the drawer in the almost pitch black darkness of the room, pulling out her daggers. She stared at them for long minutes, the pale moonlight reflecting on the silver blades.

She brushed a single tear from her cheek and got dressed, walking over to the open window to stare out at the school's garden.

Hesitating only a second she climbed out, staring 2 stories down and took a deep breath. She'd find a way back up once she was down.

She jumped, rolling off on her shoulder and stood as if nothing had happened. She brushed some dirt off her shoulder and began to explore the surroundings.

Silently she sneaked around the house, finding some trees around one corner.

When she was close enough she saw a dark figure leaning languidly against one of the big trees. "You know, that's against the rules" a familiar cold voice addressed her.

Kiki had to smile. "You're one to talk." She threw back at Gill, who was staring at her, a broad grin on her face.

"So, what's a Japanese girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Kiki didn't reply but stared off into space.

"Hey, Japanese, did you swallow your tongue?"

"I have a name you know." 

"So, than what is it, Japanese?"

Kiki glowered at her. "Kiki."

"Ki-ki. Doesn't sound japanese..."

"It's short for Akiko."

"Key, why're you here?"

"My parents sent me."

"Any reason?"

"Nothing special…"

"Sure."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nobody is sent away without a reason… what's yours?"

"Marks…"

Gill nodded knowingly, pushing away from the tree she had been leaning against.

"And what are you doing out here at…" she checked her watch "2.30 in the morning?"

"What are you doing at" Kiki mock-checked a non existent watch on her wrist "2.30 in the morning?"

Gill smirked. "Calmness."

"Nani?"

Gill frowned… "What?"

"Nani… oh… What?"

"Ah… I look for a quiet place. The only time anything is quiet is at" she checked her watch again "2.31 in the morning. Usually."

"Oh, did I interrupt you?" Kiki asked sarcastically.

"Well, actually…. Yes!"

Kiki hung her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you I'm sorry, would you?"

Gill shook her head.  

Kiki looked up darkly. "Right. Actually I don't care. Ja ne."

The redhead waved and turned to leave.

"Do you have any idea how to get back in?" Gill's voice stopped her.

"I'll think of something."

Gill sighed. "Come on." The American walked towards the house, back to where the window to their room was.

Kiki shrugged and followed.

Beneath the window Gill stared up for a while, thinking.

Kiki watched curiously as the other girl touched her neck, pulling a short, wooden object out of her shirt. With a quiet click it unfolded into a long crossbow, metal at the sides. 

Impressed Kiki stared as Gill took an arrow and shot up towards the window. She precisely hit and a rope hung down all the way to the floor.

Without another word the dark haired girl started to climb, Kiki right behind her.

Once inside the room Gill pulled up the rope, hiding her weapon in her top drawer just as Kiki did with her daggers.

Silently they made their way to their beds and before Kiki fell asleep the smell of smoke hit her nose. She smiled and let sleep claim her once again.

The next morning Kiki was woken by the loud blaring of an alarm-clock. 

Turning around she found herself alone in a foreign bed.

Where was she?

She only knew that she was alone, that Ran wasn't there with her. Curling into a ball memory hit her. She was in Switzerland. Thousands of miles away from home, away from Ran.

The alarm-clock still blared from Gill's nightstand and Kiki got up to turn it off. She found her roommate's bed empty and checking the clock she knew why. It was almost 8.00 am and she was still in her night clothes.

Checking herself she just removed the crumpled shirt and brushed her hair before departing to the bathroom.

5 minutes later she was in front of her new class room.

She went inside and found many foreign pupils, mostly European. In one corner in the back Gill sat, legs crossed atop the table.

Kiki sighed and searched for a free place one row before the dark haired girl.

She sat down, ignoring the chatting girls and flirting boys around her.

She pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write a letter.

After the teacher introduced herself the lesson began. 

Japanese.

How boring.

As if she needed to learn Japanese.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Upon opening a young woman entered, addressing the class: "There is a phone call for Fujimiya Akiko."

Kiki looked up from her letter and stared at the woman before getting up mutely and leaving the room.

After the woman left Kiki held the phone to her ear.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Kiki? This is your mother…"

Kiki said nothing.

"We just wanted to know if you're alright…"

*Click*

Kiki put down the phone, staring at the wall in front of her.

"You shouldn't do that to your parents."

Kiki stared over her shoulder at Gill, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of her. She just glared at the other girl. "Mind your own business." She growled, turning her back at the other girl.

"Be happy you still got them. No matter what they did or what they sent you here for." Then Gill left to go back to the classroom, not waiting for a reply.

Back in class Kiki went back to ignoring the others, thinking about the one person she missed most.

/Kiki, Ai shiteru./

The redhead shook her head clear.

"Hey, Asia… did ya hear me or don't you talk to people like us?"  
Kiki turned her head slightly, finding a boy, about her age staring at her with an evil grin on his face.

She went back to ignoring him, staring at the chalkboard in front of her.

"Are you ignoring me? Or are we not good enough for you? Hey boys… were not her level!" he called to his friends, laughing out loud. He leaned closer to Kiki and hissed: "Only because you're new doesn't mean you have special rights."

Kiki blinked, glaring at him. "You want a fight?"

The boy grinned. "Shall we teach her a lesson!?" 

A group of ten boys approached her and Kiki got up, calmly standing and waiting for the attack.

Screaming they ran towards her, starting to beat on her. 

One boy flew right against the next wall, another one held his arm. "Damn bitch, you bit my arm!" he wailed.

One boy was taken aback by a blow to his face, his nose bleeding dangerously while a fourth boy doubled over in pain.

But the rest started to work together, one pinning her against a wall, two holding her arms and another one getting ready to punch her.

Gill sat on her chair passively, watching the show.

Suddenly she pulled a face, getting up and walking over to the group, pulling the one pinning Kiki away by the collar.

"H-hey! Crawford! Let me go! Are you a friend of this freak?"

Gill punched him and let him go. The blonde boy doubled over in pain, staring up at the dark haired girl. "Not really. But she's my roommate. And she is quiet. I want to keep her for a while longer. And… Don't call me Crawford."

With that Gill turned away from him and threw herself at the rest of the group, freeing Kiki.

The boys stared at them and ran as fast as they could. Murmurs could be heard during their retreat: "Two maniacs. Two of them…. Another freak…"

Then they were alone.

Kiki sat on the floor, whipping at her split lip, licking the blood of her hand. "Thanks."

"What for?" Gill held a hand out for Kiki to take. Helping her up she added: "I didn't help you. I just wanted to have fun."

Without another word she turned and left the redhead alone.

When Kiki returned to her room Gill was laying on her bed again, smoking a cigarette.

Kiki went past her and sat down on her own bed, wincing a little at the movement.

"Only trouble with you, Japanese."

"Don't call me that."

"What? Japanese? Japanese… Japanese, japa…"

"Cut it out!" Kiki shouted, blazing eyes turning her way. "Unless I should call you Crawford."

Gill's eyes froze up. "Never… again call me that." She warned the younger girl.

"Then stop calling me Japanese."

Gill nodded gravely before turning back to the cigarette in her hand.

There was a ringing sound outside their room and Gill got up, sighing. "Telephone…" she sing-songed in a sarcastic tone.

She slowly made her way outside. "Yeah, yeah… I'm coming… hold on…"

Kiki lay down, arms behind her head, thinking.

If only Ran was here. It would make this whole situation so much easier. But he was the reason she was there in the first place.

"Kiki? There's a guy who says he is your… niisan."

"Ran!" Kiki jumped up and ran outside, snatching the phone out of Gill's fingers. "R-ran?" she asked hesitantly, afraid it was only a trick.

"Hai." Was the deep, rough response.

"Niisan… I… I miss you."

"I know… me too."

"How…how are you?"

"I'm fine. How're you?"

"Fine."

"Good. Are you sure?"

"H-hai."

"Mom told me you wouldn't talk to them…"

"I couldn't… I can't…. I"

"I understand. How is it there?"

"It's okey…"

"Got any friends so far?"

"Aa… well, my roommate… we… we get along…"

"That's good…. Kiki…"

"Nani?"

"I have to go now… mom and dad don't know that I'm calling…. They're out at the moment…."

"Aa… I understand…"

"I… I'll call you again… soon…."

"Ran…"

"Ai shiteru…"

"Aa… I know… Ja ne…"

"Ja ne…"

Ran hung up and Kiki just stared at the earpiece in her hand, the sound of a dead line rhythmically sounding. She dropped the telephone and turned to go back into her room where she curled together in a ball, letting her tears silently fall over her cheeks to soak the pillow below her.

Three weeks later Kiki had gotten used to the daily routine of getting up, going to class, sleeping and sneaking out at night.

But that day was different.

Again she was sitting in class, waiting for the bell when she was called to the phone.

Once there she took it, hands trembling. 

"Moshi-moshi?"

"K-kiki?"

"Aa…"

"I... mom and dad... they're… they're dead."

"N-nani?"

Suddenly all she could hear was a loud rustle. Kiki stared at the dead phone in her hand. She slammed it down on the hook and ran into her room, getting her purse and, after hesitating only a second, her daggers. Staring in turns at the door and window she decided for the window and jumped out.

Once down she ran to the entrance, trying to sneak out.

"Need a ride?"

Kiki stared at Gill, who was languidly stretched on a motorcycle. The redhead nodded after a short contemplating silence.

"Where to?" Gill asked, tossing a helmet at the younger girl.

"Next phone." Was the short response.

Gill nodded and drove off.

Out the gate she asked over her shoulder: "How urgent?"

"Very urgent."

Gill smiled and hit the accelerator, driving off at top speed.

Gill stopped in front of a small house with garden. The white fence was overgrown by ivy and other plants, as if nobody had taken care of it in years.

Gill got off her bike and walked towards the front door. "You comin'?"

Kiki took off the helmet and followed her perplex.

The dark haired girl knocked.

After a short while an old woman opened the door, her empty eyes staring in the general direction of Gill.

"Hey Granny, it's me, Gill." The American said in a soft voice.

"Gill! How nice of you to come here again."

"Sorry I didn't have much time of lately. I promise I'll come more often."

The old lady nodded, beckoning her to come inside. "I brought a friend along…"

"Oh, sure… come in, I'm always happy about guests. Not many people come here these days…"

Gill smiled although Kiki knew the old woman couldn't see it. Slowly they made their way inside, following 'Granny'.

"Do you mind if Kiki uses you phone?"

"Oh no, of course not. It's over there…"

Gill nodded at Kiki who disappeared into the next room, but not before seeing Gill sit down next the woman and asking: "Shall I read you from the paper again?"

"Oh dear, you're so nice to an old woman like me…"

Kiki took a deep breath, taking the earpiece off the hook, starting to dial her own number when she remembered that her home was no more the same and that Ran would surely not be there after the incident..

Trying to think of where Ran could be she dialled the number of his best friend, a friend she knew would always take him in.

When the free sign gave away to the tired voice of her brother she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ran!"

"K-kiki?"

"Hai... you said… that mom and dad… that they…" 

"They're dead… they died  today…"

"Are you… that's a joke, right Ran?"

"Iie."

"But… but… how?"

"The house… ex-exploded… in front of me…"

"Ex-ploded?"

"Aa… gomen but… mom and dad are… they…"

"Accident?"

"…………………………..Iie."

"…………………………..who…?"

"………………………………………………..Takatori."

"Takatori."

"Aa."

"But I…"

„Gomen, Kiki.... I wish I wouldn't have to tell you…"

"Ran… I… I couldn't talk to them anymore… I"

"I know."

"What now?"

"I'll take care of everything here… you stay there for now… I'll call you…"

"Hai. Ja ne."

"Ja ne…"

Kiki just stood there, the phone in her hand, fist clenched tightly around it. She glared darkly at the wall, murmuring one name again and again: "Takatori".

Gill came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in one hand, seeing Kiki stare at the wall. "Bad news?"

Kiki growled.

Gill sighed and brought the old lady her tea, excusing herself and Kiki.

Back in the hall she grabbed Kiki by the wrist, pulling her out of the door to her bike.

Handing her the helmet she asked: "What happened?"

"My parents… are dead."

"Join the club." Gill sat on the motorcycle, Kiki right behind her.

They drove off but Kiki couldn't think of anything else than her parents.

Outside the school periphery Gill stopped near a small forest, getting off the bike, motioning Kiki to follow her.

Kiki did so, leaving the helmet behind. When she caught up with the dark haired girl Gill leaned against a tree, smoking a cigarette.

"Accident?"

"Not really."

"Murder?"

"Hn…"

"Join the club. Who?"

"Takatori."

"Sounds familiar. Revenge?"

"Aa…"

"Also familiar."

"Stop saying that!"

"What?"

Kiki stared at a tree, Kiki pulled back and punched it full force.

"Yep, definitely familiar."

"That!"

She punched the tree again. Before she could do so again a hand stopped her.

"You hate him."

Kiki glared at Gill.

"Of course you do… If you really seek revenge, I'm in."

"Huh?"

"I will help you."

"As long as you're not in my way…"

"I can't promise. If I find him first I will kill him."

"Right."

"Excuse me but… I couldn't get around overhearing your little chit-chat…" a young voice cut in. A young boy with dark green hair appeared behind a tree, grinning up at them.

Gill rushed over to him, pulling the boy up at the collar, pinning him against the tree.

"Who are you, brat?"

"Siam."

"What kind of a name is Siam?"

"Hm…" the boy shrugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you if you let me down…"

Gill sighed but let him down, guarding him closely.

"I'm here to recruit the two of you."

"Recruit?" the two girls asked in unison.

"Yep, recruit."

Gill and Kiki looked at each other, then at the boy, puzzled.

"You would get missions."

"Missions? What kind of missions?" Kiki asked.

"Eliminate targets we tell you to…" Siam started to play with a yellow ball.

"Eliminate… targets?"

"Hai, you shouldn't have to much a problem with that…" he shrugged.

 Gill ignored him. 

"Why should we?"

"You recently lost your parents. You said it yourself… revenge."

"How…"

"We are a big organization."

"Yeah right. That's why they sent a child." Gill quipped sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm the same as you." The boy pouted. "Besides, I've been working for them for a long time… I'm reliable. Uhu…" Siam nodded enthusiastically.

"Why should I?" Gill asked.

"Besides revenge? Money…"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yep!" 

"Count me in."

"And what about you?" he directed his question at Kiki who was still motionless, staring at Siam. She nodded once and made her way back to the motorcycle. Halfway she turned again, one hand moving over her brow thoughtfully. "How do we know when to eliminate who?"

"You'll see…" the boy sing-songed, wagging on his feet.

Kiki turned again, calling over her shoulder: "Are you coming or do I have to walk?"

Gill ran after her and as soon as they were both settled on the bike she drove off.

One week later Kiki was back in Japan, attending to her parents' funeral.

After the corpses had been buried Kiki stood at the grave, alongside her brother, silently mourning in each other's comforting presence.

Ran wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his heart.

Now he was all she had left.

No father or mother or other relatives to turn to.

Only Ran.

After a long time they made their way to Ran's new home.

Kiki was surprised when Ran let her to a flower shop. Once inside they were greeted by a pair of green eyes over the rim of sunglasses, cigarette in the corner of his mouth. "How was it?" the tall blonde asked.

Ran didn't answer but walked past him, pointing at him: "This is Yohji." He said in a cold monotone voice.

Kiki nodded and rushed to her brother's side. "This is my imoto, Kiki."

"Imoto?"

"Hai." Kiki answered in a small voice.

"Yohji-kun! You know you shouldn't smoke inside the shop!" a young voice called from somewhere behind the tall form. Yohji turned to a boy with blonde hair and big, blue eyes. "Na, Omi… We have a guest."

"Nani?" A plant was put down and a big smile on his lips the boy called Omi went over to Kiki, stretching out a hand: "I'm Tsukiyono Omi. Nice to meet you."

"Ah… Fujimiya Kiki." She took the hand hesitantly.

"Let's go upstairs…" Ran's voice broke into the room, making Kiki look up. She nodded, following her niisan up the stairs into his room.

Once the door closed behind them she took a deep breath, turning to the one she needed the most.

Ran took her into his arms, holding her tight as she let the tears fall for the first time.

Sobs wracking her body Ran manuvered her over to his bed.

He lay her down, following her path into the pillows and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

When the sobs subsided she looked up into hurting eyes.

"Ran…"

He stared back at her with a pained expression in his eyes, unable to shed the tears she knew were there.

Kiki brushed her fingers over his cheek gently and he took her hand, guiding it to his lips, touching her palm. Ran leaned down until their lips met in a soft brush and when they parted again the younger girl lay her head down on his chest: "I missed you…"

"Hai… I missed you, too."

They held each other for a long time until Kiki checked her watch. She jumped up. "Oh my god, my flight goes in an hour!"

Ran woke to her voice, trying to pull her back down in his fogged, sleepy state.

Kiki smiled down at him and kissed him, gently pulling him out of his dreams. "I need to go…"

Ran sighed as reality hit him.

He got up hurriedly as did Kiki but before she could open the door he held her back.

"Kiki… Ai shiteru." He kissed her long and deep, both knowing that they wouldn't see each other in a long time.

"Hai, ai shiteru." She breathed against his lips as they parted, tears forming silently. "I'll miss you. You have to come and visit me sometime…"

"I'll try, ne?"

"Uhu…" Kiki nodded before taking her bag and walking out of the room, head hanging low, eyes on the floor.

At the airport they stood, facing each other but neither being able to meet the other's eyes.

Hesitantly Kiki moved in to embrace her niisan, burying her face in his chest. Equally hesitant arms wrapped around her, holding her close one last time.

"Take care of yourself."

"Promise. You too, niisan."

Ran nodded and let her go. "I'll call you."

Kiki raised her head, staring into intend, violet orbs, so much like her own. "I have to…"

"I know." She was pulled in again almost violently, a soft whisper catching her ear: "Ai shiteru."

"Ai shiteru." She whispered back before turning to leave, looking back longingly as she checked in.

They both hadn't noticed the foreign girl, standing near them with a japanese boy happily sitting on her shoulders, eating ice cream.

As soon as Kiki stood in front of her dorm in school she found a letter on her door. Ripping it off she opened it on her way inside.

She threw the empty envelope onto the occupied bed, staring at a MD.

Gill caught the white piece of paper, staring at Kiki.

Kiki in turn still stared at the MD. 

Hesitantly she pushed into her hi-fi and pushed play.

A dark, monotone voice started to speak:

"Licht. I have a mission for you. Target is the president of the Swiss International Bank. He is confirmed as the one to clean money for some of the most important drug-dealers in the world. Takatori is on his list as well. You will find him in his office in Zürich. Do it tonight because tomorrow he will go on a longer journey. Licht, bring light into the darkness of the future."

The voice stopped and no more sounds came from the speakers, only a faint crackle in the background.

Neither of them bothered to stop the disc. They were both ready before the last sentence had been said.

Opening the window they jumped only to land in front of  small figure.

"I take it, you're both in?" a familiar voice more stated than asked.

The girls nodded. 

So did Siam.

Gill pushed her way past the boy, Kiki hot on her heels.

They rushed to the motorcycle and got up.

"Have you ever killed someone?" the American asked over her shoulder as Kiki put on the helmet. The girl shook her head.

"Then I let you have this one."

Not waiting for Kiki to answer she started the engine in drove off to Zürich.

Doors were pushed open violently and Kiki stormed in, finding a man sitting behind a desk, telephone in hand.

"I-Ich rufe zurück…"

He hung up.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes." Kiki answered, jumping onto the desk, pulling her daggers out from behind her back. "Die."

She crossed her arms, slitting his throat with one strong pull of both weapons simultaneously.

Blood splattered all over the room, a few drops hitting the redhead's face.

Kiki whipped them off, a disgusted look on her face as she turned to Gill: "That's disgusting."

The American just smiled.

"Let's get out of here."

Kiki nodded, cleaning her daggers on the target's tie. Then she followed the other girl back out the way they had come. Except to the night watcher who had been shot with a precise arrow from Gill.

At the front desk still lay the dead body and Kiki just gave it a quick glance before running outside, an evil grin on her face.

Back at their room Kiki cleaned herself up, a towel still rubbing over her face as she returned to the main room.

Gill stood mutely at the window, smoking and brooding, ignoring the other girl.

"What did he mean with 'You shouldn't have problems with that'?"

"Huh?"

"The boy… he said you shouldn't have problems killing the targets. What does that mean? You have done that before, ne?"

Gill nodded. "You look at me as if I'm a monster…"

"No, more like you're not…"

"What?"

"I wonder… the old lady… you were so different… so… human?"

Gill sighed. "I felt guilty after almost driving her over one day with the bike. She was not hurt but frightened like hell. I brought her home. She is blind, you know…"

Kiki nodded. "Aa."

"I visited her a few times and found I liked her." The dark haired girl shrugged. "I still visit her as often as I can." With that for Gill the chat was over and she turned back to the window, going back to ignoring Kiki.

After long minutes of amicable silence Gill spoke up: "So, we're killers now."

"Aa…"

"It'll never be the same…"

"Aa…"

"Cool! Let's go hit the sack."

Kiki didn't respond to that, knowing she didn't have to. They both went to bed and Kiki was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

End pt.1


End file.
